Otra vida
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras su muerte, Yamamoto hace un trato con el Rey de Almas para volver a nacer y tener una nueva oportunidad en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

No había nada excepto blanco en el abismo en el que Shigekuni Genryousai Yamamoto se encontraba. Era un hombre muy mayor, calvo excepto por su larga barba blanca y sus cejas pobladas. Sus ojos estaban tan entrecerrados la mayor parte del tiempo que unos pocos creían que era ciego, aunque los que lo conocían sabían que solo los abría cuando algo le llamaba la atención o quería darte una reprimenda.

Estoy muerto, pensó para si mismo. Otra vez. Había muerto durante su pelea contra Yhwach, intentando proteger la Sociedad de Almas y al Rey de Almas de ese monstruo. Rezo mentalmente para que esto no fuese el interior de esa cosa y para que Ichigo o Kempachi lo mataran de forma permanente.

Mientras caminaba buscando hacer algo, un hombre apareció repentinamente ante él. El visitante era un hombre asiático de piel morena con la constitución de un guerrero. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que era el Rey de Almas.

Está muy relajado, pensó. ¿Quizá la abominación estaba muerta?

"_Shigekuni Genryousai Yamamoto, ¿verdad?"_pregunto.

"_Si"_el anciano se inclino respetuosamente.

"_Levantate Yamamoto, no necesitas inclinarte. Estoy aquí porque se que has intentado redimirte por lo que hiciste en tu juventud"_dijo el rey, haciendo que bajase su cara en vergüenza_"Por tanto, te voy a proponer un trato"_

Él lo pensó por un momento_"¿Que clase de trato, Señor?"_

"_Vas a renacer en el mundo de los vivos. Lo harías de todas formas pero vas a mantener tus poderes y tendrás gradualmente tus recuerdos otra vez. Ah, y, desgraciadamente, el Destino te ha colocado una profecía encima. Debes matar a un autoproclamado Señor Oscuro, Lord Vulturemort o como se llame, que combina los peores rasgos de Aizen y de Yhwach, aunque no posee tanto poder. Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?"_

Considero sus opciones. Podía hacerlo de la forma normal. O podía recoger todo el poder que pudiese para eliminar a ese idiota del que no sabia nada_"Acepto, Señor"_

"_Bueno, recuerda vivir tu vida al máximo"_le aconsejo antes de que sus ojos con pupilas en forma de fémures se abriesen de golpe_"Ah, casi se me olvidaba. No vas a estar solo en esto, aunque posiblemente podrías hacerlo todo sin ayuda"_dijo el Rey sonriendo mientras desaparecía dejándolo perplejo.

De repente todo se volvió negro y lo siguiente que sabia era que estaba desnudo y envuelto en una manta por una enfermera. Pero, ¿quién era él?

La enfermera lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación donde se encontraban cinco personas. La primera era una mujer con ojos verdes y un pelo color rojo fuego que lo atraía por alguna razón. Las otras cuatro eran hombres, el primero con ojos marrones, pelo negro desordenado y gafas, el segundo con pelo negro y liso, ojos también negros y una sonrisa increíblemente grande, el tercero tenia cicatrices en su cara, pelo corto de color arena y se veía cansado y el último parecía como si alguien hubiese colocado una rata sin cola de pie.

"_Aquí esta su bebe, señora Potter"_dijo la enfermera mientras era entregado a la mujer. Se sintió alegre en los brazos de su madre.

"_Se ve adorable, James. ¿Verdad?"_

"_Si"_se giro para ver al hombre de ojos negros_"¿No puedes esperar a que camine, verdad?"_

"_Tienes razón, Cornamenta. Aquí tenemos al heredero de los Merodeadores"_dijo orgulloso.

"_Ninguno de vosotros va a enseñarle a tirar bromas"_su madre espeto enfadada_"Y, como fui yo quién lo tuvo dentro durante meses, decido que su nombre es Harry James Potter"_

Todo el mundo sonrió mientras él bostezo aburrido, aún con los ojos cerrados. Mientras dormía tuvo la sensación de que no solo había visto esto antes sino que, además, era demasiado bueno para durar.


	2. Chapter 2

A sus once años Harry Potter atravesó las llamas mágicas llegando a una sala de piedra donde se encontraban Quirrel y ese maldito espejo.

_[Mira, el Dúo Dinámico parece estar haciendo algo interesante]_, señalo Ryujin Jakka en su cabeza, como llevaba haciendo desde que comenzó el año escolar. Francamente estos "magos" aún continuaban sorprendiéndole incluso tras un año con ellos, sobre todo por el poco sentido común.

Había comenzado a recuperar sus recuerdos con cinco años y tenia el lote completo a los nueve. Estaba sorprendido por no volverse loco debido a tener más de dos milenios de recuerdos extra pero más aún por no oír a su Zanpaku-to, aunque ocho meses antes de que Hagrid llegase por fin lo había logrado. También era capaz de realizar Shunpo y Kido básico, aunque en la parte física de la ecuación aún tenia que mejorar para llegar a su antiguo nivel.

Me siento como el novato de la academia otra vez, pensó con rabia.

"_Quiero hablar con el chico"_dijo una voz silbante, llevándolo de nuevo a la realidad. Notaba el parásito en el alma de Quirrel y eso solo lo cabreaba más mientras se preparaba para una "pelea". Esa cosa moriría hoy. Lo extraño era que se sentía familiar.

Miro como se sacaba el turbante dejando el trozo de madera que los magos empleaban para su "magia" en un bolsillo. Reconoció de inmediato la cara del hombre que mato a sus padres en esta vida.

"_Hola, Voldemort"_respondió al verlo antes de mover los brazos. De inmediato Voldemort fue rodeado por una luz roja y incapacitado junto con Quirrel.

"_¡¿Que magia has usado, Potter?!"_gruño rabioso. No reconocía esta clase de hechizo(porque era un hechizo, seguro) pero por más que se esforzaba no podía moverse del lugar. Sin embargo, solo se sintió inseguro cuando recibió un puñetazo.

Varias costillas no solo se rompieron, se desintegraron por el golpe. Eso acelero la muerte del cuerpo de Quirrel incluso si no estuviese ardiendo a su contacto. Otro golpe más y sus piernas se disolvieron en cenizas. Otro y su brazo desapareció. Un último golpe y Quirrel tuvo su cabeza volada en pedazos, permitiendole salir del cuerpo y intentar poseer al mocoso.

Por desgracia para él, el chico hizo otro movimiento con los dedos y un haz de energía purpura lo golpeo. Lanzo un grito estridente de agonía antes de silenciarse cuando las llamas lo destruyeron por completo. Hubo otro haz de energía y el Espejo de Oesed también dejo de existir.

Respirando profundamente mientras maldecía el hecho de que le gastaba mucho usar sus antiguas habilidades por el momento, Harry, también conocido como Yamamoto, reflexiono acerca de estos parásitos. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la razón por la que el Rey de Almas le había mandado matar al hombre, aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que no se hubiese encargado ya la división europea. ¿Estaría formada por ministros de magia ya muertos?Porque el vivo apenas valía la pena.

Aquí viene la caballería, pensó al escuchar los pasos de Dumbledore antes de que entrase a través de las llamas. Le resultaba un poco incomodo observarle. Entre sus ropas que parecían sacadas de un desfile del orgullo gay y el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su antiguo yo no era una combinación favorecedora. Aún así, su expresión de sorpresa era algo para enmarcar.

"_Harry"_dijo preocupado mirando la quemadura en el suelo, el montón de cenizas con la ropa de Quirrel y los fragmentos desparramados del espejo_"¿Que ha pasado aquí?"_

"_Solo he sacado un cáncer"_respondió con calma_"Quirrel no tenia signos vitales cuando llegue por lo que no es un asesinato. Y la cosa ha sido eliminada"_

"_¿Eliminada?"_pregunto perplejo_"¿Quieres decir que no huyo?"_

"_Tras eliminar la que tenia en la frente por mi mismo, creo que esta ya no vuelve más"_dijo mirándolo fijamente antes de desviar su mirada_"No estoy seguro de si quiere escuchar la historia completa, ¿puedo ir a ver a Ron y Hermione?"_

Dumbles tardo en responder, evidentemente aún perplejo por toda la situación para percibir el cambio de tema_"Si, por supuesto"_

Viéndolo salir, Dumbledore dejo caer su sonrisa. Le sorprendía mucho esa actitud y no le gustaba demasiado. Harry podía ir por un mal camino si valoraba la vida sensible de una manera tan baja como ahora y su magia...su magia lo incomodaba. Para alguien tan sensible a la magia como él le costaba mantenerse en pie y mucho más hablar en su presencia y, además, los fantasmas del castillo y Peeves escapaban de cualquier lugar por el que se movía. Era como si hubiese sido abrazado por la muerte, que en un cierto sentido era la verdad.

Por un segundo se imagino a si mismo como un niño pequeño ante un Harry muy anciano echándole la bronca y tembló de miedo antes de concentrarse en otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que tenia que reparar las barreras contra objetos con magia negra que el castillo tenia, algo que después de cuarenta años seguía olvidando. Igual necesitaba un diario.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto tenia los ojos cerrados completamente. Un hombre lo miro con disgusto pensando que estaba dormido y se alejo gruñendo acerca de como trabajaban más en su época, sin darse cuenta de que había sido observado. Casi nadie lo hacia o, en el caso particular de los Dursley, no diferenciaban cuando estaba despierto o dormido. No era como si tuviesen suficiente inteligencia para ello.

Sus cejas apenas se movieron mientras se levantaba lentamente y se ajustaba sus ropas demasiado grandes con calma. Entonces dio una patada hacia la derecha contra algo que no estaba allí, al menos para la persona promedio.

El Hollow con aspecto de araña a su lado fue lanzado toda la calle hacia abajo, con la mascara rota y una mirada claramente incrédula en su cara. Un Shinigami local miro a la criatura y la purifico, aliviado de lo fácil que parecía.

Harry no dijo nada al respecto. Llevaba pateando bichos desde los cinco años de su actual vida, así que esto no era nada sorprendente. Había detectado veinte Shinigamis en la urbanización desde que tenia memoria y a veces venían más. Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que incluso con el 70% de su poder aún por recuperar su presencia espiritual era un cebo gigantesco. Uno de los susodichos más cerca se quejo de que pensaba que habían tenido un descanso de una de las dos grandes zonas de ataque Hollow del país. Sonrió sabiendo que su escuela estaba tan blindada que no eran capaz de detectarlo allí.

Un momento, pensó parándose de inmediato. ¿Había dicho "dos grandes zonas"?

Eso solo podía significar dos cosas. Una: había un lugar similar a Karakura, quizá una puerta trasera al palacio real. Dos: había otra persona con una presencia espiritual como la suya en su mismo país. No sabia cuál era mejor.

No vas a estar solo en esto. Las palabras del Rey de Almas resonaron en su cráneo mientras se daba cuenta de que esa era probablemente la ayuda.

Se pregunto quién podía ser. Si podía atraer a tantos o casi tantos Hollows como él era casi seguro que era un antiguo capitán, probablemente uno muerto durante la lucha con los Vandenreich. No tenia ni idea de quién había muerto tras él, pero deseaba con ganas que no fuese Aizen. Cualquiera mejor que él.

Tenia que hacer una visita, decidio. Tenia que saber quién era.

Moviéndose entre dos casas amplifico su sentido espiritual y busco una gran cantidad de Reiatsu que no le pertenecía. Localizando un rastro tenue uso su Shumpo ya recuperado para moverse en su dirección.

Hizo varios saltos, logrando pasar la urbanización y llegando a las afueras. La sensación era aún débil pero sonaba más familiar. Moviéndose a través de montañas, bosques y otras ciudades con no poco esfuerzo él fue acercándose a donde estaba la otra presencia.

Entonces noto que eran dos presencias, aunque una superaba a la otra. Curioso, se fue acercando más a la zona de la que irradiaba todo el Reiatsu.

De alguna manera acabo en el techo de una casa que parecía haber sido diseñada por Picasso justo en el borde de la zona donde podrían detectarlo. Eso o construida a partir de piezas al azar de otras casas pegadas a la fuerza, penso. Se preguntaba quién seria el dueño cuando vio una cabeza roja muy reconocible en el jardín mirándolo fijamente con la mandíbula inferior prácticamente tocando el suelo.

Supuso que tendría que hablar largo y tendidamente con Ronald. Hizo otro salto cogiéndolo de la mano y aparecieron en un prado desde el que se podía ver la casa. Él aún tenia la boca abierta y no parecía estar calmándose. Tras un rato logro respirar más tranquilo, aunque claramente aún flipaba demasiado para hablar.

_"¿Como demonios has hecho eso?"_pregunto finalmente con algo de miedo_"¡Podrías haberte matado!"_

_"¿Que quieres decir?"_pregunto confundido. En un raro momento de su vida, Ron miro su expresión y se dio cuenta de que no sabia nada.

Le comenzó a explicar los principios de la Aparición, que le sonaron a algo sacado del laboratorio de Mayuri por alguna razón. Ah, claro, él le había presentado un prototipo que dejaba los órganos internos detrás. No era agradable.

_"Yo no me he Aparecido"_le explico finalmente_"Solo me moví tan rápido que no eras capaz de detectarlo"_

_"¡Pero sigue siendo magia menor de edad!"_exclamo alarmado_"¡Vas a tener a todo el Ministerio encima!"_

_"¿Ves algún búho o lechuza trayéndome una carta de aviso?"_pregunto. El silencio era increíble mientras Ron miraba de un lado a otro esperando ver a un pájaro mientras Harry notaba a una presencia cada vez más familiar tratando de reconocerlo, aunque por alguna razón se ocultaba tan bien que no sabia quién era. Tras veinte minutos de espera le dio una mirada celosa por alguna razón. Igual creía que tenia privilegios o algo por el estilo.

Fue en ese momento cuando noto como una Garganta se abría cerca de allí.

Si bien los Shinigamis usaban detectores de Reiatsu durante sus patrullas, algunos de los más viejos y poderosos, como él, podían hacerlo sin necesidad de juguetes tecnológicos. Y esta era una Garganta enorme, lo que significaba que un Menos Grande entraba.

Ciertamente juntar tanta energía junta en un solo lugar no era muy buena idea. Sobre todo cuando noto como entraban muchas más cosas.

Ron fue el primero en verlos, algo realmente sorprendente para un "mago". Se quedo como un ciervo ante los faros mientras él se dio la vuelta al notar como algo tapaba la luz del sol.

Al menos diez Menos Grandes caminaban sobre una colina cercana. Mucho más grandes que el subconjunto humano de los gigantes, cada uno llevaba una capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo y las mismas mascaras blancas con narices largas. Eso no seria mucho si estuviese en su máximo, pero lo que los hacia peligrosos era el hecho de que al menos un millar de otros Hollows se movían entre ellos en su dirección clamando acerca de como comerían sus almas. Como Capitán no eran nada, como recluta en ascensión que era su estado actual era otro cuento.

Uno de los Menos paro y dirigió su mirada a ellos, abriendo la boca.

En menos de un segundo había cogido a Ron, justo antes de que la luz roja del Cero lo alcanzase. Se escucho una explosión y Ron miro aterrorizado el cráter quemado donde había estado de pie poco antes. Saco su espada de la funda invisible que llevaba. La vista de la hoja en llamas lo sobresalto un poco más, con sus ojos llenos de aún más miedo. Se preparo para decirle que se marchase, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

Ron apenas pudo parpadear cuando vio a una niña pequeña aparecer en el cielo delante de la cara de uno de los gigantes y tirarlo al suelo de un puñetazo. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba mirando fascinado al perro del tamaño de un caballo que desgarraba varios de los Hollows menores con sus dientes. Entonces reconoció las firmas espirituales.

Mientras cortaba por la mitad cuatro Hollows menores solo pudo mirar incrédulo a quién tenia delante, aún flotando en el aire y creando un caos entre los Menos. La niña tardo un rato en mirarlo pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos solo se abrieron mucho más. No cabía ninguna duda. No había visto esa imagen en mucho tiempo pero la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sabia quién tenia delante.

Casi sintió pena por el "Señor Oscuro". Casi.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron estaba teniendo la tarde más rara de su vida y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta su capacidad de hacer magia.

Todo había comenzado cuando levanto la vista tras desnogmizar el jardín por sexta vez esa semana. Su madre lo quería todo limpio pero incluso Percy admitía que los pequeños bastardos era igual de tercos o más que ella.

Su boca no había podido cerrarse tras ver a Harry arriba. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que pasaba cuando estaba delante suya y de repente se encontró en un campo de hierba entre su casa y la de Loony Lovegood. Aún estaba flipando por la situación, sobre todo porque ahora podían meterse en muchos problemas gracias al Ministerio.

Cuando su corazón se desacelero y respiro mejor, puso la mejor imitación que pudo de su madre_"¿Como demonios has hecho eso?"_No, esa no era_"¡Podrías haberte matado!"_

Esa le había salido mejor y estaba a punto de continuar cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de su compañero. Se pregunto que pasaba hasta que recordó que vivía con muggles. Casi se golpeo la frente con su mano por su estupidez. ¡Por supuesto que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando!

Le dio un curso acelerado en Aparición, explicando específicamente acerca de dejar un trozo de tu cuerpo detrás, que podía ser desde una uña hasta el contenido interno de tu cabeza. Cuanto más le fue contando, más se dio cuenta de que no había notado ninguna succión como la que provocaba papa o mama cuando la hacían.

"_Yo no me he Aparecido"_respondió, sorprendiéndole por completo_"Solo me moví tan rápido que no eras capaz de detectarlo"_

En realidad eso explicaba mucho, pero no había forma de que un muggle se moviese a esa velocidad, por lo que tenia que ser magia_"¡Pero sigue siendo magia menor de edad!¡Vas a tener a todo el Ministerio encima!"_

"_¿Ves algún búho o lechuza trayéndome una carta de aviso?"_pregunto, obligándose a admitir de que ya deberían haber llegado. Miro por todos lados pero ninguna lechuza apareció. Espero un rato más y luego lo miro llenándose de rabia y celos. Seguro que por ser Niño-Que-Vivio...

Sus divagaciones pararon cuando la parte más primitiva de su cerebro le envío una señal de alerta. Poco después vio esa grieta purpura aparecer en el aire y trago saliva cuando algo salio de ella.

Al principio creía que era un gigante pero lo desestimo rápidamente. Iba demasiado tapado y era enorme, tan grande como una de las torres del castillo. Luego vino otro más y otro y otro...todos vestidos igual, llevando máscaras de hueso y con un maldito agujero en el pecho. ¿Como diablos podían moverse sin un corazón?

Entonces escucho voces. Voces inhumanas cada vez más cercanas diciendo cosas como _"Que alma tan deliciosa"_ o _"Seras mi almuerzo" _antes de que los propietarios de las mismas apareciesen. Cada uno de ellos era distinto, pero todos tenían esas mascaras blancas y agujeros en sus pechos. Aún estaban lejos, pero cada vez se aproximaban más.

Nadie podría acusarle de correr o de mearse encima en su misma situación.

Fue en ese momento cuando uno de los grandes paro en seco y bajo la cabeza mirándolo directamente. Vio como la cosa abría su mascara por la zona de los dientes mostrando un agujero negro donde podía distinguir una luz roja cada vez más grande.

Parpadeo y Harry lo había movido del lugar. Escucho una explosión y miro el humo antes de ver donde se encontraba poco antes.

Había un cráter quemado de un metro de profundidad y al menos veinte de diámetro. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando se dio cuenta con horror de que casi moría y no habría quedado nada.

Vio a Harry completamente calmado sacar de la nada una espada. ¡Una puta espada hecha de fuego! Notaba el calor y como su pantalón se sentía más lleno. Los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más y él se había dado la vuelta y abierto la boca para decir algo cuando la rareza que supero todas las demás apareció.

Loony apareció en el aire junto a uno de los gigantes, echo atrás el brazo y le dio un puñetazo, lanzandolo sobre los otros con su cara literalmente rota y creando confusión entre las cosas menores cada vez más cercanas. ¿Como podía ser tan masivamente fuerte? ¡Tenia dudas de que un dragón pudiese contra eso!

Por si fuera poco Harry estaba quemando a los monstruos cercanos mientras los cortaba en pedazos. La imagen era surrealista.

Vio a uno de los monstruos siendo desgarrado por una masa marrón y la reconoció de inmediato. Era Konamura, el perro gigantesco que siempre estaba al lado de Luna. Él y los gemelos tenían varias teorías al respecto: que era un perro muggle muy grande(¡Media como un caballo!), un hombre lobo o un animago atrapado en su estado trasformado o incluso el hijo perdido de un Cerberus y un Husky. Con tal de que lo protegiese de esos monstruos estaba perfectamente bien con tenerlo a su lado.

Entonces Luna miro hacia ellos y sus intestinos se vaciaron aún más. Su pelo estaba suelto(algo raro ya que siempre lo tenia en una trenza tapando su pecho), sus ojos estaban llenos de placer, como si disfrutara golpeando a las bestias, y su sonrisa iba a ser material de pesadillas durante las próximas semanas.

Sin embargo, mientras veía a los tres destrozar por completo la oposición a puñetazos, patadas, fuego, mordiscos y extraños hechizos que jamás había visto, solo podía pensar en que Harry le debía una maldita explicación. Era mejor que pensar en la situación actual.


	5. Chapter 5

Yamamoto corto al último Hollow por la mitad y respiro con fuerza mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie. Definitivamente tenia que entrenar su cuerpo aún más y dudaba que llegase a tener su viejo nivel físico en una sola vida humana.

A unos metros de distancia Luna Lovegood o, mejor dicho, Yachiru Unohana también respiraba pesadamente mientras se tumbaba en el suelo gimiendo por cansarse con unos enemigos tan débiles. Sin embargo, también estaba satisfecha. Ese fue el mayor grupo que había enfrentado hasta ahora, incluso si era con la ayuda de Kona y de Yamamoto.

Mirando a Yamamoto otra vez, tenia que admitir que el cambio de look y el rejuvenecimiento le salieron bien. También tuvieron suerte de ser reencarnados como "brujas", aunque era un valor muy bajo de suerte.

Elevándose como pudo miro por primera vez a Ronald. Parecía totalmente paralizado y cagado de miedo.

Material de recluta de la Compañía 11, al menos como eliminado durante las pruebas previas.

Noto en la parte de atrás de su cabeza a los novatos llegar y suspiro. Como la Central no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí era algo que no entendía y lo último que quería era dar explicaciones a esos niñatos. Tenia más de mil años y merecía ser tratada con respeto.

Yamamoto la miro_**"Llévanos a un lugar más privado"**_ordeno.

**_"¿Vas a revelarle todo?_"**pregunto curiosa.

_**"Es capaz de ver a los Hollows"**_replico aún en japones, confundiendo a Ron aún más_**"Es mejor contárselo ahora antes de que se vuelva loco. Ah, y mi nombre actual es Harry, Unohana"**_

_**"El mio es Luna"**_respondió con una sonrisa de tiburón_**"Ahora mismo lo hago, capitán"**_

Tras beber una poción de refuerzo que había traído, ella hizo Shumpo para su antiguo Jefe, luego ambos aparecieron junto a Konamura y por último cogieron a un sorprendido Ron antes de llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta. Yamamoto parecía tener la impresión de meterse en una pieza de ajedrez por su cara.

Ah, vale. Eso era básicamente lo que estaba pasando.

Su padre no estaba, pero eso no reducía la cantidad de suciedad y desorden. Los humanos tenían Kido para eso pero a ella le parecía hacer trampa. Con cuidado, los llevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

Todos se sentaron en la cama. O más bien Konamura se tumbo en el suelo y los dos capitanes reencarnados sentaron a un humano que parecía estar digiriendo aún lo que había pasado antes. Tras un rato Ron volvió en si. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Yamamoto y preguntar lo que llevaba media hora bailando en su cabeza.

_"¿Que demonios eran esas cosas? ¿Que hechizos usaste? ¿Puedo aprenderlos? ¿Por que el Ministerio no avisa de la existencia de esos monstruos? ¿Por que Luna es tan terrorífica? ¿Como es que el Ministerio no detecta tu magia? ¿Por que salimos tan rápido? ¿De que conoces a Luna?"_

_"Guau, Ronald, pareces Hermione"_dijo Harry entre risas, logrando que se enrojeciese tanto como su pelo_"Vamos a hacer esto. Cada uno de nosotros dos responderá con la verdad a una de tus preguntas hasta ahora y luego puedes preguntar más"_

Ron lo miro con sospecha_"¿Como sabre que es cierto y no me la estas metiendo doblada?"_

_"Yo, Luna Selena Lovegood, juro por la magia de que todo lo que te diré al respecto de esta situación es nada más que verdad"_dijo Luna antes de mirar a Harry_"Ahora tú"_

Harry hizo lo que ella dijo y hubo un destello de luz en la habitación. Ron se relajo, sabiendo que la magia había aceptado el juramento.

_"Bueno, esas cosas se llaman Hollows"_explico Harry a un extrañamente atento Ron_"Son fantasmas que han perdido todo lo que son. Sus emociones, su humanidad...rechazadas para poder llenar el vació en su pecho. Ellos hacen esto por comerse otros fantasmas, aunque a veces atacan a la gente viva"_

_"Eso es imposible, Harry"_replico rotundamente_"Sabes perfectamente que los fantasmas son grises y jamas dejan de ser quienes eran"_

_"Con los fantasmas mágicos, puede. P____ero estamos hablando de fantasmas muggles aquí, Ron_"respondió.___  
_

Él lo miro confundido_"¿Los muggles tienen fantasmas?"_

_"Si, el problema es que los mágicos chupan la magia ambiental a su alrededor, permitiendo que sean vistos por seres naturalmente mágicos"_explico, suspirando cuando vio que no entendía aún_"El fantasma no mágico no puede ser visto, no puede ser oído, no puede ser detectado por nadie excepto otros seres espirituales o ciertas personas con mayor conciencia espiritual, lo que les permite interactuar con ellos. Sin embargo, la mayoría se desespera por no poder cumplir lo que sea que los ata a los vivos, y la necesidad de compañía se convierte en celos y amargura, abriéndoles un agujero en su corazón cada vez más grande hasta que se convierten en Hollows y comienzan a devorar otros fantasmas o a los vivos para llenar un hambre que nunca acaba. No es exclusivo de los humanos"_ante esta afirmación él abrió la boca sorprendido_"Los animales, las plantas, duendes, veelas, gigantes, trolls,...cada cosa viva tiene el equivalente de un alma, pero solo los seres inteligentes y varios animales son capaces de entender y llegar a la amargura y la desesperación necesarias para convertirse en una de esas cosas"_

_"Mmm"_pensó brevemente_"¿Entonces los acabas de dejar más muertos que muertos?"_

_"No"_respondió, mostrando su espada envainada_"Esto se llama Zanpaku-to. Con ella se pueden exorcizar fantasmas y llevarlos a la vida futura. Sin embargo, si un Hollow es asesinado con esto se purifica de todo lo malo que ha hecho tras su muerte. Sus almas y las de sus victimas no irán al mundo de los muertos sino que serán colocadas en la rueda de la reencarnación para volver a vivir otra vez. Hay formas de destruir un alma, pero causan un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos con graves consecuencias"_

Ron espero a cualquier cosa que indicase que le estaba mintiendo, pero le creía. Incluso tenia cierto sentido si se pensaba en ello. Miro a Luna de forma que considero cuestionante y ella respondió.

_"Los hechizos que usamos son conocidos como Kido. En realidad, los hechizos y maldiciones que las brujas y magos emplean son una derivación del Kido"_estuvo a punto de interrumpirla indignado cuando le dio una mirada que le hizo callar_"Los seres y criaturas mágicas pasan a tener la conciencia espiritual de la que hablo Harry pero esta totalmente centrada en usarse físicamente, por lo que casi ningún mago puede ver a un alma que no sea de un ser mágico. Podríamos enseñarte Kido, pero lleva décadas incluso entender el conjuro más básico"_

_"Si es tan difícil, ¿como puedes hacerlo sin sonido alguno siendo tan joven?"_pregunto tras encontrar la contradicción.

Harry miro entre ambos_"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la reencarnación?"_

Ron miro hacia él sorprendido_"Si, ¿que tiene que ver?"_

Harry decidió ser totalmente sincero al respecto_"A veces, muy pocas veces, los reencarnados recuerdan su antigua vida"_

Los ojos de Ronald casi salieron de sus órbitas cuando entendió que estaba insinuando, pero guardo la pregunta para después.

_"El Ministerio no puede detectarme haciendo esto porque no estoy usando magia"_la mandíbula de Ron cayo hasta las sabanas_"Yo saco la energía de mi propia alma para correr a esas velocidades y para aumentar mi fuerza y resistencia. Los magos absorben energía ambiental cada vez que hacen un hechizo, creando un vació detectable por sus escaneres. Sin embargo, en casas de familias mágicas cada magia menor de edad o entrenada no se detecta ya que suponen que son los padres quienes las hacen"_

_"Eso explica mucho"_dijo Ron pensando en la última parte. Explicaba, por ejemplo, como Malfoy podía usar hechizos de años superiores. Se volvió hacia Luna.

_"Si preguntas porque soy tan terrorífica no te va a gustar la respuesta"_Ron la miro expectante mientras ella bajo la cara con vergüenza_"Mi nombre antiguo es Yachiru Unohana. Fui una señora de la guerra que mato a decenas de miles de personas por si misma hace aproximadamente mil años en busca de un oponente que durase más de unos segundos contra mi. Más tarde fui contratada por Yamamoto, es decir, Harry, para luchar contra los enemigos de los vivos y de los muertos"_

Ronald miro con admiración. Esa Yachiru tenia una cuenta de muertos mayor que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sus secuaces juntos y Harry había tenido las pelotas para contratarla cuando debería haber ido al Infierno. Se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que lo que fuese que enfrentase le dio suficientes puntos para la reencarnación y, además, si su cara era cualquier indicación, ella podría estar arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

_"Por último, la razón por la que nos fuimos son los Shinigami"_dijo Harry_"Son fantasmas que pasan ciertas pruebas en la Sociedad de Almas, donde van las almas justas, para convertirse en liberadores de los fantasmas y cazadores de los Hollow. Antes de ir a la reencarnación ambos eramos gente importante de ese grupo. De hecho, yo fui quién los funde"_

Ron casi se rompe el cuello cuando giro la cabeza hacia Harry al escuchar eso último. Sus pensamientos se movieron hacia su hermana, sabiendo de su obsesión por Harry y volviéndose verde ante las implicaciones de ambos saliendo y casándose. Tenia que preguntarlo.

_"Tío, ¿cuanto de viejo eras cuando moriste la última vez?"_pregunto preocupado_"Solo por curiosidad"_

_"Cuando morí tenia más de dos milenios y me veía algo así como Dumbledore, aunque con más cicatrices"_respondió mientras Ronald hacia una mueca_"Unohana tenia algo más de mil la última vez que la vi"_

Ron miro entre ambos, mareado ante todo lo que se le había revelado hoy. Su mejor amigo en el mejor era dieciséis veces más viejo que Dumbledore y Loony podría ser la abuela de su...bueno, digamos que muchos tatarabuelo. Y él de vez en cuando se la había imaginado desnuda.

_"Necesito..."_

_"Segunda puerta al derecha"_respondió Luna con un tono maternal.

Agradeciéndoselo, Ron salio de la habitación.

Pronto ambos escucharon las arcadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron se sorprendió a si mismo, lo que era muy raro.

Estaba aceptando muy bien el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su objeto de burla de la infancia fueron el equivalente muggle de un Señor Oscuro en el momento en el que el castillo aún no se había fundado. Supuso que era por el hecho de que Harry era la misma persona seria que había conocido en el tren, siempre aparentando tener más edad de la que tenia.

Vale, se admitió a si mismo. Eso era un chiste muy malo.

Luna había dejado caer por completo su fachada, sorprendiendo a su familia. Su padre ya sabia acerca del asunto desde hacia años y su apariencia soñadora era para que la gente la subestimase, que era un éxito rotundo. La verdadera Luna era maternal y cariñosa pero cuando alguien hacia algo que la desagradaba se volvía totalmente viciosa y terrorífica, además de tener una adicción a la muerte y el combate muy preocupante para alguien de su edad aparente, lo que hacia que Ron la temiese más que a su madre biológica.

Molly tenia un tic en el ojo cada vez que la veía desde la última vez que vinieron a cenar antes de la llegada de Harry. Ron bufo al pensar en ello, considerándolo merecido. Decirle a Xeno que ya era hora de que se casase de nuevo para darle una figura materna a su hija delante suya no era buena idea. Más aún considerando la mirada que le estaba dando.

Todos se habían paralizado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se callo a media frase. Si no estuviese toda la familia allí no se lo habrían creído. Casi esperaba que entrase un lacayo a entregarle la Orden de Merlín por sus servicios a la patria.

Un choque continuo de golpes metálicos lo saco de sus divagaciones y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Estaba junto a los gemelos, Ginny, Konamura y un invitado bajo un árbol mirando como sus ahora dos mejores amigos tenían su entrenamiento diario, aunque necesitaron modificar varias gafas de natación que Harry les había dado para que funcionasen como un omnicular. Ellos se movían tan rápido que no se podían ver sin ellas y Ron tenia la impresión de que si un muggle les hiciese una de sus fotos sin movimiento solo se vería un borrón confundido con un error de cámara. Lo había probado una vez con una cámara mágica y solo mostraba el paisaje del fondo.

_"¿Como..."_pregunto Fred intentando cerrar su boca sin lograrlo, incapaz de apartar la vista de espectáculo.

_"...demonios..."_continuo George preguntándose si su hermano había cambiado su cerveza de mantequilla por algo del armario privado de su padre. Eso ciertamente explicaría lo que estaba mirando.

_"...lo..."_soltó Ginny entre babas admirando el físico de ambos combatientes a través de sus ropas de entrenamiento, celosa de lo cerca que parecían. Tenia que arreglar eso.

_...hacen?"_acabo su invitado con la boca aún más abierta de lo que estaba normalmente. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera de los dos podría enviarlo al hospital con todos los huesos rotos sin intentarlo y se estremeció cuando su mente formo esa imagen, compartiendo el mismo tono pálido que los otros tres que habían hablado a la vez. Le daban más miedo que el perro que se encontraba moviendo el rabo y sacando la lengua en ese momento. Y eso que el bicho era lo bastante grande para servir de animal de montura y parecía capaz de partirlo por la mitad de un mordisco.

Ron se permitió una sonrisa. No les había dicho a nadie sus historias de fondo y no pensaba hacerlo sin que le diesen permiso. Podía ser celoso de todo lo que tenían pero era leal hasta la muerte. O más allá, ahora que lo pensaba.

_"Pues si pensáis que eso es increíble, no sabéis nada"_comento, ganando su atención_"Tenéis que verlos echando su propia marca de hechizos cuando ambos están cabreados"_

_"¿Cabreados?"_pregunto su invitado, mirando entre ambos horrorizado_"¡¿Quieres decir que esto es cuando están calmados?! ¡No hay nada que pueda pasar entre ellos sin convertirse en papilla!"_

_"No, chico"_respondió Ron completamente serio, bebiendo un trago de su Coca-cola_"Si Harry estuviese realmente furioso todo el condado estaría ardiendo por ahora"_

_"¿Y la chica?"_pregunto con miedo, haciéndose a la idea de que no le iba a gustar. Los Weasleys también lo miraron. Sus hermanos ya habían visto uno de los momentos de furia ciega de Harry y francamente lo preferían tranquilo, y a Luna también incluso si no sabián como era de poderosa_"¿También es un arma de destrucción masiva con forma humana?"_

_"¿Luna?"_pregunto con una mueca. Si tan solo supiesen de lo que esos dos eran capaces cuando soltaban todo su poder...se estremeció_"Entre lo que tiende a sacar como magia accidental y lo viciosa y sádica que se pone cuando lucha, yo procuraría buscarme una casa en otro planeta. A varias galaxias de distancia y en otro universo por si acaso"_

No les costaba nada creérselo. Después de todo, Harry llevaba semanas en la Madriguera y su invitado unos pocos días, pero en ese tiempo todos llegaron a saber que un Harry James Potter cabreado no era algo deseable, al igual que el Ministerio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hace una semana. Lunes.**

Ron miro lo que quedaba de la casa conmocionado y agradeciendo que tenían un seguro para magia accidental y habían protegido del fuego todo lo importante. Los otros Weasleys no estaban mucho mejor mientras las barreras anti-incendios acababan de eliminar las llamas. Con una mirada insegura dirigió su vista a Harry, que parecía un poco avergonzado.

_"Compañero, ¿que ha pasado?"_pregunto, esperando que no lo atacase. Con su antigua vida estar paranoico acerca de eso es razonable.

Él alargo la mano y le entrego un pergamino y un sobre. Comprendiendo, él leyó la carta en voz alta.

**Estimado Señor Potter: Hemos recibido información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos. Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar, y reincidir en el uso de la magia puede acarrearle la expulsión del colegio(Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero). Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles(Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos). ¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones! Afectuosamente, Mafalda Hopkirk, Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Ministerio de Magia.**

Bueno, eso era comprensible.

Una semana antes Harry había aparecido ante su puerta con todo su equipaje para quedarse el resto del verano, como le había pedido a Ron que dijese a sus padres. Entre toda la basura de los Dusleys que él le había visto y él hecho de que había pasado toda la semana calmándose tras descubrir que su correo estaba siendo interceptado y acerca de como todo el mundo parecía usar su imagen sin darle ningún galeón, esta carta que no venia a cuento debía ser la gota que colmaba el vaso.

* * *

Todos miraron a Ron cuando leyó. Arthur cogió la carta de las manos de su hijo y la leyó. No había escuchado mal. Para cuando acabo estaba tan rojo en la piel como en su pelo. Si, Harry Potter había quemado su hogar pero no podía culparlo por tener todas las razones para estar muy molesto. Además, no era el primer niño mágico que aún sufría de magia accidental tras los once años. Inhalo y inspiro por unos minutos para relajarse antes de mirar a Harry.

_"Harry"_ordeno, mirando como se dirigía directamente a él_"Ve con Luna"_

Harry desapareció en un parpadeo, sorprendiéndole un poco, aunque respiro aliviado. Al menos estaría en buenas manos.

Mirando a su casa comenzó a entonar un conjuro bastante largo. Molly se le unió en poco tiempo y luego todo miembro de la familia con varita excepto Ron, a quién se le había quemado. En poco tiempo la casa estaba completamente reparada.

_"¿Por que no enseñan esto en la escuela?"_preguntaron los gemelos a la vez. Era una habilidad muy práctica y estaban seguros de que debería ser básica.

Arthur se dirigió a ellos_"Esto se enseña en una maestría de encantamientos. Tienes que obtener todos tus TIMOS y EXTASIS antes de que te acepten. De hecho, yo tuve que obtenerlo solo para entrar en el Ministerio"_abrió la puerta ahora reparada de su casa_"Las runas para el agua, la luz y la temperatura volverán a activarse en unos minutos, pero Bill va a tener que pedir un día libre para colocar las protecciones"_

_"Mola"_respondió cada niño que no era Percy.

Pronto estaban en la cocina, donde cada uno se sentó en su silla a descansar. Cantar durante un cuarto de hora gasta mucho, sobre todo si tienes que hacer un encantamiento en sincronía con otras personas. Por suerte el agua salio del grifo poco después y la despensa con hechizos de congelación no se había visto afectada, por lo que pudieron meter algo en el estomago.

_"Papi"_

_"¿Si, Gin?"_

_"¿Por que enviaste a Harry con Luna?"_

Arthur suspiro. Se sentía muy cansado de repetir algo que estaba muy seguro que su hija era incapaz de entender.

_"Ella se ofreció para ello y funciona hasta que alguien le recuerda todo el desastre que tuvo por vida"_dijo, mirando la cara que tanto su hija como su mujer tenían_"¡No están lidiando con su frustración de esa manera!"_cuando ambas bajaron las caras rojas de vergüenza, el miro la carta en su mano_""Sabemos que no salio de esta casa en una semana excepto para ir con Luna y me parece bastante claro que no quiere volver con sus familiares"_

Molly quería intervenir en ese momento, pero él se lo impedio_"Ya se que Dumbledore es un gran hombre, pero incluso él puede cometer errores"_

_"¿Como sabes que dice la verdad?"_pregunto Percy_"Podría ser solo un mentiroso que busca atención"_

Sabiendo que esto podía ir a peor, salio de la cocina. Volvió poco después con una taza de piedra llena de un liquido plateado. Percy palideció al verla.

_"Tanto Ron como yo sabemos que hay aquí dentro"_explico_"Queríamos tener pruebas para realizar una acusación formal en su contra pero, por desgracia, necesitamos que Dumbledore haga su primera elección correcta en todo este lío"_

_"Y te agradezco mucho que me hayas llamado, Arthur"_dijo Dumbledore saliendo del salón vestido con sus mejores galas. Es decir, las que lo hacían parecer daltonico_"Me sorprende que hayas logrado coger a Harry tan poco tiempo después de su accidente"_

_"Lleva aquí una semana"_respondió, haciendo que por una vez pasase de su cara de abuelo a una sorprendida y luego preocupada.

_"Deberías haberme avisado..."_

_"Lo sentimos, Director"_dijo uno de los gemelos_"Pero teniendo en cuenta que toda la ira reprimida de su vida parece haberle venido de golpe, lo último que necesitábamos era alguien al que podría considerar responsable de su situación"_

_"¿Que?"_pregunto el anciano perplejo, sabiendo de que hablaban pero sin entenderlo.

_"Lo que Gred intenta decir aquí es lo siguiente, señor"_continuo el otro, ¿o era el mismo y habían cambiado lugares?_"Todo lo que paso con sus familiares, que esta ahí"_señalo con el dedo al pensadero_"Juntado con el hecho de que alguien lleva todo el verano hasta ahora robando su correo combinado con esa carta"_señalo a un papel con el símbolo del Ministerio de Magia_"Bien, todo en su conjunto le ha frustrado tanto que ha vuelto a tener ataques de magia accidental"_

Los ojos de Dumbledore salieron de sus órbitas con ese último comentario_"¿Que clase de magia accidental?"_

_"Principalmente pequeños incendios"_señalo Molly preocupada_"Pero cuando recibió esa carta creo Fuego Maldito. Juro que mire unas pocas formas humanoides entre las llamas y no eran de esta casa"_

¿Formas humanoides? Solo recordaba un caso de un Fuego Maldito con formas humanoides en él y la persona que lo había hecho llevaba muerto milenios...

Un momento. Ciertas habilidades mágicas se transmiten en ciertas lineas de sangre, como la capacidad de cambiar de forma, mirar el futuro o hablar con animales. Igual esa persona había tenido hijos que a su vez tuvieron hijos. Dos mil años eran más que suficientes para pasar de Asia a Europa, aunque solo los duendes podían confirmar su teoría.

_"¿Y donde esta ahora?"_pregunto, mirando que no estaba en la casa.

_"Con Luna"_dijo Ginny entre dientes.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar Ron lo interrumpió_"Ambos se relajan entre si"_

_"¿No son un poco jov...?"_

_"¡¿Por que todo el mundo supone que tienen sexo?!"_les pregunto con irritación, haciendo que Dumbles dejase caer su cara totalmente enrojecida.

_"Bueno, da lo mismo. Por su propia seguridad, Harry debe volver con sus..."_no logro acabar la frase porque los gemelos se levantaron y forzaron su cara dentro del pensadero, logrando un grito indignado de su madre. Tras una hora y pico saco la cabeza por si mismo, mirando tanto triste como vergonzoso. Esa era la actitud que necesitaban_"Rectifico lo último que dije. Sinceramente creía que era por su propio bien"_suspiro con la cabeza entre las manos mientras se dejaba caer en una silla libre.

_"¿Por su propio bien?"_cuestiono Arthur"_¿Ser golpeado por su tío cada vez que hacia algo mejor que su primo? ¿Ser obligado a comer de la basura mientras ellos se llenaban como cerdos? ¿Carecer de cualquier contacto humano positivo desde que tenia memoria?"_

_"Mi peor error fue colocarlo con su única familia viva"_afirmo con convicción_"Juro que no esperaba que su tía moviese los celos hacia su hermana contra él"_

_"Hacer errores nos vuelve humanos"_señalo Arthur filosoficamente_"Además, creo que es el momento de hacerlo oficial"_

_"¿Lo crees lo bastante responsable?"_pregunto Dumbles, sabiendo que después no habría vuelta atrás.

El patriarca Weasley solo asintió antes de dirigirse a su hijo más joven_"Ve a buscarlos Ron"_

Ronald salio volando. Cuando todos los demás salieron de la habitación, Arthur se dirigió a Albus_"Tengo una idea de como acabar con este desastre pero vas a tener que confiar en él para que funcione"_

_"Bien, ¿que crees que debemos hacer?"_

_"Paso uno, ver quién me ha incriminado"_dijo Harry, sobresaltando a ambos. ¿Como había llegado tan rápido?

_"Chicos"_dijo Ron, que parecía mareado_"Podríais ir un poco más lentos, para variar"_

_"Si quieres aprender, debes sufrirlo"_respondió Luna sin emoción_"Te ayudara cuando lo hagas solo"_miro a Dumbledore_"Paso dos, detener todo el merchandising no autorizado o, al menos, permitir que se lleve una parte"_

_"Paso tres, darles la bronca de su vida al Ministerio"_

_"Interesante"_dijo el anciano. El merchandising era algo que llevaba años intentando quitar, ya que esencialmente ponía una diana en Harry, pero necesitaba al Jefe de la Casa para ello. Puede que la única razón por la que Harry había sobrevivido aparte de la barrera en su casa era que los mortifagos se creían demasiado importantes para incluso ir al baño en el mundo muggle. No era algo fiable.

Los otros dos pasos estaban interrelacionados, pero para hacer el tercero necesitaba un favor_"Arthur, lleva a todos los que están en esta habitación a Gringotts mañana a primera hora"_

_"¿Y que va a hacer usted?"_preguntaron los tres niños a la vez, poniéndolo nervioso.

_"Voy a mirar alrededor de Privet Drive para buscar lo que sea que ha puesto a Harry en el punto de mira"_también pensaba darles la reprimenda de su vida a los Dursleys, pero se lo callo_"Ahora es muy tarde, así que a necesitáis dormir"_

Tanto Harry como Luna sonrieron cuando ambos adultos se dieron la vuelta. Las sonrisas no eran nada tranquilizadoras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hace una semana. Martes.**

**Privet Drive.**

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras atravesaba el jardín de la casa número 4, preguntándose quién desearía vivir en una casa indistinguible de las demás mientras cogía aliento para hablar con las cosas de aspecto humano que había visto en el pensadero.

Brevemente rememoro la hora anterior.

Tras haber revisado los registros de la escuela la noche anterior antes de dormir había encontrado casualmente el nombre de Antony Mason, un hijo de muggles que había llegado a la escuela más de cuarenta años antes y que se había movido al mundo muggle tras acabar, harto de las familias puras. Sabiendo que el Ministerio no hacia un registro de los squibs y hijos de muggles que vivían permanentemente con los mundanos, Albus había hecho unas llamadas por el Flu tras desayunar y había ido a su casa. Resultaba que Antony era el hermano del hombre que buscaba, quién desgraciadamente había tenido su memoria borrada tras el incidente. Aún así estaba contento con la visita de su viejo profesor, ya que había sido uno de los pocos magos que apreciaba por su comportamiento hacia él.

Otra cosa que añadir a la demanda, pensó tristemente. A este paso la cuenta del Ministerio iba a quedar muy vacía en poco tiempo con tanta incompetencia.

Tras ponerse un traje muggle para no llamar la atención(chaqueta y pantalones grises, corbata y zapatos negros y camisa blanca, por lo menos se había molestado en hacer su investigación) se había aparecido en el mismo lugar donde tantos años antes había sacado las luces de las farolas.

Y ahora estaba ante la puerta a punto de tocar el timbre, posiblemente interrumpiendo a la familia mientras estaban cocinando a juzgar por el olor, cuando escucho un grito dentro.

Pensando rápidamente hizo un Alohomora y pateo la puerta, encontrándose con una imagen que casi esperaba. Lanzo un aturdidor a Vernon y miro a su alrededor, sabiendo que todo se había vuelto más complicado.

_"Idiotas"_murmuro por lo bajo cuando escucho la llegada de otro búho. Si esto seguía así, la mitad del Ministerio iba a estar desempleada antes de final de mes.

* * *

**Gringotts**

Tras despertarse esa mañana Arthur había llevado a Ron, Luna y Harry al banco, que estaba tan lleno de magos inútiles y de duendes maestros de la burocracia como de costumbre. Tras esperar en la cola más corta que encontraron llegaron a un cajero que parecía soberanamente aburrido.

_"¿Si?"_pregunto el duende sin molestarse en apartar la vista de sus papeles. Arthur abrió la boca pero Luna se le adelanto.

_**"Gran señor, venimos para hablar con los gerentes de las Cuentas Potter y Lovegood"**_dijo claramente en su lengua materna, logrando que apartase la vista de sus registros por primera vez en esa mañana**_"Que tus enemigos prueben tus cuchillas en sus cuerpos y que tu oro siempre fluya"_**

**_"Lo mismo digo"_**respondió el duende mostrando sus dientes de tiburón mientras ambos Weasleys intentaban seguir la conversación con poco éxito**_"Estoy impresionado, ¿como puede una hija de una familia tan pura saber nuestro lenguaje?"_**

**_"No es la única"_**dijo Harry_**"No importa la especie o el lugar, muchos nunca se molestan en aprender nada fuera de si mismos o de su lugar de origen, lo cuál es vergonzoso, Hijo de Danu"**_

_**"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora es tiempo de negocios**_**"**miro hacia su derecha y grito _"¡Griphook!"_

Minutos después estaban sentados en una oficina que parecía directamente tallada en una cueva. Un escritorio con siglos de antigüedad como mínimo se encontraba ante ellos con dos tazas de piedra. Tras el escritorio se encontraban dos duendes, aunque tuvieron que indicarle a los Weasleys que uno era hembra y no un miembro de otra especie.

Su confusión era razonable. Mientras que el duende típico visto por los magos era pequeño, con la piel clara, nariz ganchuda, orejas largas, dedos muy largos y calvos cuando no tenían unos pocos mechones de pelo, la mujer era de color gris piedra, casi tan alta como Arthur, sin ningún pelo y con las orejas más pequeñas. Su cara era menos afilada y tenia una apariencia generalmente más humana, pero sus ojos eran tan negros como los del hombre y su sonrisa mostraba aún más dientes.

_"Soy el Gerente de las Cuentas Potter, Ragnok Thorslasher"_se presento el duende masculino.

_"Soy la Gerente de las Cuentas Lovegood, Larka Worldbringer"_dijo la femenina_"Supongo que habéis venido por la Prueba de Herencia"_

Arthur les había explicado previamente lo que iban a hacer, así que cuando los duendes les acercaron las dagas gravadas con runas se cortaron la palma y dejaron caer su sangre sobre los cuencos, que luego fueron vaciados encima de dos hojas de pergamino. La sangre desapareció de inmediato y las lineas comenzaron a aparecer y se extendieron hasta cubrir casi toda la hoja. Al verlas, ambos duendes parecían estar asombrados.

_"Aparentemente no sois impostores"_dijo Larka entregando las hojas_"Perdonad por las molestias pero hemos tenido un montón de tontos que decían estar relacionados con el Señor Potter, por lo que ninguna precaución es poca"_

Ragnok chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron varias cajas pequeñas en la mesa_"En los documentos también hay una lista de sus inversiones y propiedades. Cuando acaben podremos ir directamente a su proclamación como jefes de sus respectivas Casas"_

_"Perdón, señorita"_pregunto Ron nervioso al mirar todas las cajas_"¿No deberían pasar los Títulos al padre de Luna?"_

_"Si tiene la amabilidad de leer por encima de su hombro, vera que es justo lo que va a pasar"_señalo Larka con evidente sarcasmo.

Haciendo justo eso, miro por encima del hombro de Harry, que no parecía hacerle caso. Sus ojos salieron de las órbitas.

**Nombre: Harry James Potter/Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto**

**Estatus de sangre: mestizo.**

**Estatus de criatura: Dios de la Muerte encarnado.**

**Estatus del núcleo mágico/espiritual: estable.**

**Heredero: Casa Potter(Sangre), Casa Black(Sangre), Casa Peverell(Sangre), Casa Gryffindor(Sangre), Casa Slytherin(Sangre y conquista) y Casa Yamamoto(Reencarnación).**

**- Poderes inusuales:**

**Parsel(Slytherin), por parte de madre.**

**Shumpo(Yamamoto), por reencarnación(actualmente un 40%desbloqueado).**

**Magia Kido(Yamamoto), por reencarnación(80%desbloqueado).**

**Shikai(Yamamoto), por reencarnación(100%desbloqueado, 95%auto-bloqueado para evitar daños colaterales).**

**Bankai(Yamamoto), por reencarnación(4%desbloqueado).**

**Hakuda(Yamamoto), por ****reencarnación(15%desbloqueado).**  


**Resistencia a adicción a las artes oscuras(Black), por parte de padre.**

**- Propiedades:**

**Casa Yamamoto en Karakura, Japón(actualmente bajo Fidelius y en sorprendente buen estado).**

**Isla de Azkaban, Inglaterra(infestada con dementores, asesinos y unos pocos presos políticos).**

**Mansión Potter en Gales(actualmente bajo Fidelius y en buen estado de conservación).**

**Castillo Gryffindor en Volterra, Italia(actualmente bajo Fidelius pero necesita reparaciones).**

**Casa en Godric Hollow(actualmente destruida).**

**Pueblo de Godric Hollow(propiedad de los terrenos).**

**Numero 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey(actualmente habitado por morosos).**

**- Inversiones:**

**30% acciones de Microsoft.**

**40% acciones de Coca-cola.**

**10% acciones de Apple.**

**40% acciones de empresas más pequeñas de medicina, informática y otras materias muggles de interés para la inversión.**

**100% acciones de Grunnings(se aconseja ir al puesto de dirección y eliminar al empleado conocido como Vernon Dursley, que esta robando dinero a los contribuyentes).**

_"Gracias por el consejo"_susurro Harry. El resto del pergamino enumeraba su cuenta bancaria(¡Tenia más dinero que Bill Gates!), sus deudas(Ninguna) y algo que lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Ron, que miro al de Luna, que en ese momento estaba tarareando una canción de cuna. Puso las manos cerca de los ojos antes de leer, no sea que tuviese que recogerlos del suelo.

**Nombre: Luna Selena Lovegood/Unohana Yachiru**

**Estatus de sangre: puro.**

**Estatus de criatura: Diosa de la Muerte encarnada.**

**Estatus del núcleo mágico/espiritual: estable.**

**Heredero: Casa Lovegood(Sangre), Casa Le Fay(Sangre), Casa Ravenclaw(Sangre) y Casa Unohana(Reencarnación).**

**- Poderes inusuales:**

**Sentido espiritual por encima de la media(Le Fay), por parte de padre.**

**Shumpo(Unohana), por reencarnación(actualmente un 60%desbloqueado).**

**Magia Kido(Unohana), por reencarnación(83%desbloqueado).**

**Shikai(Unohana), por reencarnación(100%desbloqueado, 80%auto-bloqueado para evitar daños colaterales).**

**Bankai(Unohana), por reencarnación(2%desbloqueado).**

**Hakuda(Unohana), por ****reencarnación(14%desbloqueado).**  


**Memoria eidética(Ravenclaw), por parte de madre.**

**- Propiedades:**

**Casa Lovegood, Inglaterra(residencia actual).**

**Isla de Man, Inglaterra**

**Camelot(actualmente en estado ruinoso).**

**- Inversiones:**

**60% Callejon Knocturn.**

**40% Flourish and Botts Libreria.**

**10% Madame Malkin.**

**50%Quisquilloso.**

**80%Profeta(actualmente bajo control del Ministerio).**

**50%Escobas Bolt.**

**10%Varitas Personalizadas Apropiate.**

**1%Banco Gringotts.**

Obviamente Luna también estaba forrada, hasta el punto de posiblemente tener más dinero que el Ministerio, los Malfoy y otras familias en su conjunto. Tampoco tenia deudas, pero tenia la misma parte al final que ella también estaba mirando con sorpresa. ¿Que era? Pues:

**Contrato de Matrimonio Activado.**

**Casa Peverell-Casa Le Fay.**

Arthur miro esa última linea y suspiro. Esto claramente no era ni lo que Ginny ni Molly probablemente esperaban. Ni nadie, en realidad.

_"¿Que significa esto?"_pregunto Luna peligrosamente golpeando el puño contra la mesa, que de repente comienzo a crecer raíces y ramas ante el asombro de todos. Los duendes, tras haber leído el escrito, tenían razones para tener miedo.

_"Sentimos mucho esta situación"_gimió Ragnok claramente asustado cuando el árbol comenzó a pudrirse y crecer ojos y manos_"Se ve que sus antepasados tenían un contrato que nunca se cumplió hasta ahora. Ya les podrán echar la bronca una vez que vuelvan a su antiguo estatus, pero por desgracia no podemos hacer nada al respecto"_

_"¿Nada?"_pregunto Harry levantando una ceja como las antorchas en las paredes se volvieron más grandes_"¿Seguro?"_

_"Podemos pasar ahora a la ceremonia de los anillos, pero el contrato solo puede ser roto por las propias personas involucradas a partir de los 17 años"_explico apresuradamente_"Mirándolo por el lado positivo tendrán tiempo de conocerse, hacer unas pocas citas y decidir si quieren seguir adelante con el mismo o no cuando llegue el momento"_

Ambos se calmaron al oír eso, que los duendes aprovecharon para abrir las cajas. En cada una había un anillo diferente.

_"Bien, señores, para hacer la ceremonia solo deben poner el anillo en el anular y decir vuestro nombre y que aceptáis ser Cabezas de las Casas. Cada anillo esta hechizado para que solo puedan usarlo ustedes, tiene un hechizo de transporte para sus propiedades y absorberá cada uno de los otros anillos, pudiendo transfigurarse en el que necesitéis según la situación"_explico Larka, queriendo acabar cuanto antes.

Ambos hicieron lo indicado, viendo con una sonrisa como funcionaba tal y como los duendes decían. Tras esto, les pidieron a los duendes acerca de un buen abogado para Harry y les agradecieron todo. Los duendes se sintieron muy aliviados cuando salieron del banco.

_"¿Puede alguno de vosotros explicarme que significan esos otros nombres y esos términos tan raros?"_les dijo el Señor Weasley mientras se dirigían a los abogados.

_"Si"_respondió Luna matemáticamente_"Pero le va a costar creerlo"_

_"Y acabara pidiendo a Tom una botella entera cuando acabemos"_continuo Harry.

El hombre paro y parpadeo dos veces. ¿Estaban hablando en serio o se habían compinchado con los gemelos? Sinceramente prefería la segunda opción.

* * *

Esa tarde Dumbledore apareció fuera de la Madriguera con una mueca de rabia casi permanente en la cara y camino hacia la casa arrastrando un peso que no le agradaba llevar por la oreja. Se había pasado horas en la comisaria después de que los agentes detuviesen a Vernon Dursley y se llevarán a Petunia a la morgue dando su declaración antes de que pudiese salir de allí llevándose a cierta persona con él.

Cierta persona que tuvo que tratar por un montón de fracturas y quemaduras debido a que Vernon había mostrado su verdadera cara.

Cuando entro con Dudley Dursley ya recuperado gracias a los cuidados de los sanadores de San Mungo, que le había costado una fortuna debido al impuesto extra sanitario para hijos de muggles y a que los trabajadores se sentían insultados por lo que salia de la boca del niño, lo primero que vio fue a Arthur con un vaso lleno y una botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego delante suya. Parpadeando, se fijo en que el resto de la familia lo estaba mirando con preocupación y que Luna y Harry no estaban por ningún lado.

Molly eligió ese momento para mirarlo.

_"Oh, Albus"_se disculpo levantándose apresuradamente_"Perdona por encontrarnos en este estado"_

_"¿Que le ha pasado a Arthur?"_pregunto procurando mostrar una atención mínima al niño que estaba mirando todo con asombro detrás suya_"Parece que se le ha muerto un familiar"_

_"Bueno, miro la cantidad que tenían Luna y Harry en sus cuentas"_explico Ron nervioso_"Si preguntas, ahora están entrenando pero hicieron una poción anti-resaca antes de irse"_

_"Entrenamiento, por supuesto"_susurro Ginny sarcástica cuando Dudley decidió volver repentinamente a la realidad.

_"Espera"_dijo Dudley en ese momento llamando su atención_"¿Desde cuando el anormal tiene dinero? ¡Debería ser mio!"_

_"Este es Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry"_lo presento Dumbledore rechinando los dientes_"Y uno de los responsables de la maldita carta"_

_"¿Es un hijo de muggles?"_pregunto Percy sorprendido"_¿Como es que nadie lo noto antes?"_

_"Una mala combinación de barreras protectoras, auto-represión de su magia, negación y estar en la misma zona que alguien demasiado potente mágicamente"_

_"¡La magia no es real!"_chillo Dudley indignado_"¡Mama y papa me lo dijeron! ¡Quiero volver con ellos!"_grito corriendo hacia la puerta.

Por desgracia para él, no pudo moverse más de unos pasos antes de que el perro más grande que había visto en su vida ocupase el marco de la misma y lo mirase con avidez. En una muestra inusual de sensatez decidió volver atrás y sentarse. Todos los otros Weasleys cercanos procuraron alejarse de Kona, quién acabo tumbándose en medio.

_"Pues bueno, la magia es real"_le dijo Dumbledore de mala gana_"Tú eres un mago, tú debes ir a la escuela para aprender como hacerlo y tu madre esta muerta, asesinada por tu padre que trato de quemarte vivo"_Dudley lo miro con una expresión que indicaba que deseaba que solo fuese un sueño_"No es un sueño, pero vamos a arreglar las cosas para conseguirte un tutor adecuado"_

_"¿Puedo ir con tia Marge?"_pregunto esperanzado. El perro ladro en ese momento y salio corriendo, pero Dud no le hacia caso. Los otros, sin embargo, sabían que significaba.

_"Con lo que hemos enviado a los periódicos muggles es dudoso"_dijo una voz femenina detrás suya_"Con tu padre detenido y tu madre muerta aún menos, sobre todo cuando todo el mundo conozca sus secretos sucios"_

Él se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos. La niña que había hablado tenia los ojos más azules que jamas había visto y su pelo rubio enrollado en una coleta tapándole el pecho era tan claro que parecía nieve. Llevaba un vestido de verano amarillo que parecía encajar con su piel de color crema y le pareció que podría golpearla fácilmente de no ser por el hecho de que el maldito perro estaba lamiendo su mano.

_"¿Que hace Big-D aquí?"_dijo Harry observándolos antes de caer en cuenta_"Tienes que estar bromeando"_

_"Desgraciadamente, a pesar de encontrar trazas de magia elfica en la casa tu primo fue descubierto por Vernon, quién trato de quemarlo vivo tras una paliza. Su madre esta muerta pero él aún esta en la negación de lo que ha pasado"e_xplico Dumbledore, que se miraba como si hubiese hecho su mayor fracaso.

Aunque renuente, Harry admitió internamente que sentía lastima por su primo y tía a pesar de ser incapaz de olvidar lo que le habían hecho. La única razón por la que no habían muerto antes era porque eran muy poca molestia comparado con sus días antiguos. Al menos hasta ahora, que ya no había podido mantener su fachada más. Aún así, no podía hacer nada por él, a no ser...

_"¿Llamamos a los abogados?"_pregunto Luna distraidamente.

_"Si"_le respondió Harry antes de volver su mirada hacia el director_"¿Crees que los abogados querrán tener más leña para quemar?"_

_"Por supuesto, aunque el Ministerio probablemente intente interrumpir algo dependiendo de quién juzgue..."_

_"Madame Bones es la Juez y, antes de que lo menciones, ella esta manteniendo hasta el viernes todo esto en secreto"_dijo Harry, logrando varias bocas abiertas. Amelia Bones era de las que forzarían Veriteraserum por la garganta de Malfoy si lo juzgase por si acaso, un rasgo que le había transmitido Alastor Moody. Además, era una de las pocas personas con las que era seguro que ganaban.

_"Bueno, supongo que podemos añadirlo junto a algunas cosas que he descubierto hoy"_respondió con una sonrisa_"No veo como Fudge podría caer más bajo tras esto"_

_"Podríamos volver a poner a juicio a la población de Azkaban"_dijo Luna, ganando unas pocas miradas extrañas_"¿Que? Probablemente haya gente allí que nunca fueron juzgadas en un tribunal que no dijese "¡Culpable!" con cada frase"_

_"Incluso si lo son, no es el momento y necesitamos alguna prueba tan grande que no pueda ocultarse"_dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al Flu_"Por cierto, ¿quienes son los abogados?"_

_"Marshall, Carter & Dark"_dijo Luna, paralizando a Dumbledore por unos segundos.

_"¿Pasa algo?"_pregunto Harry mientras arrastraba a su aún aturdido primo, que parecía estar comenzando a darse cuenta de su situación. Dumbles negó con la cabeza, cogió unos pocos Polvos Flu y los lanzo en la chimenea haciendo sus llamas verdes. Tras decir el nombre del bufete de abogados, los cuatro entraron.


End file.
